Extreme Bonds
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Ruby and Rose Hardy have always wanted to be in the WWE, but they're about to realize that it's not easy when they face countless obstacles to get to the top.
1. Chapter 1

Extreme Bonds

Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect

A/N: This little bunny came to me after doing a roleplay here on FF with my Next Generation OCs Ruby and Rose Hardy. I thought it would be cool for me to try and write a story featuring them and other OCs that I've made up. This is basically a Next Generation fic, so it'll feature children of former WWE Superstars that are of my own creation. I thought of this last night, and I figured I'd better write it down before I lost it. This fic will be in the first person perspective and will be in both Ruby's and Rose's point of view. The odd numbered chapters will be Ruby's perspective while the even numbered chapters will be Rose's. I hope you enjoy this fic and take the time to review it and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this fic. I own only my OCs. The WWE Superstars are owned by Vince McMahon.

Summary: Ruby and Rose Hardy have always dreamed of being in the WWE, but they're about to find out that it's not as easy as they thought as they face countless obstacles to get to the top.

I climbed the turnbuckle of the ring and looked at the opposite turnbuckle where my cousin stood. It was awfully high up, but I was ready to face that. I could tell Rose was nervous too, so I nodded at her in reassurance. Silently counting to three, we leaped off the turnbuckle to perform the Event Omega. We landed on our opponent perfectly, and I rolled over to get the pin.

The referee counted, "One, two, three."

"Yes!" Rose cheered as we stood up and our hands were raised in victory.

I heard clapping and looked over to see my dad with a huge smile on his face. "Good job, girls," he said. "You did that perfectly."

Uncle Matt, who was the referee, came over to both of us and hugged us. "That was awesome," he said. "You hit that dead on."

"So, you think we're ready for the WWE, Dad?" Rose asked him.

"You've got potential, but you'll have to impress Vince and the talent scouts first," he warned us. "It's not easy to get into this business. You have to work hard for it and have a passion for what you do."

"We know," I said. "You've been telling us that since we were knee high."

"We just want you to realize that this isn't an easy road," Dad cautioned us. "There may be obstacles you'll have to face before you can get to the top. It happened to us many times."

"Way to kill their dreams, Jeff," Mom teased him.

"I'm not trying to kill their dreams, I'm trying to tell them how it is out there," he insisted. "It's a tough road."

"Dad, relax," I said. "We'll be fine. We have you and Uncle Matt to support us as well as all of our friends. And if we don't make it, at least we tried. We can just fall back on something else."

"Yeah, if we don't make it, we can always work in fast food and ask people if they want fries with that," Rose quipped.

"No, if you don't make it in wrestling, you'll be going to college to earn a degree," Aunt Eve said sternly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as if I want to sit all day in a classroom," she grumbled. "I had enough of that in high school."

"Oh, it can't be that bad, Rosie," I told her. "Lauren's sister Kelly is in college, and she loves it. She says it's better than high school."

"Whatever you say, cousin," she replied. She got out of the ring and left the barn. Apparently, she still wasn't sold on the idea of college.

I guess I better tell you who we are so you don't get confused. My name is Ruby Anne Hardy, daughter of the Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy and niece of Matt Hardy. My cousin Rose is the daughter of Matt Hardy and Eve Torres. Both of us have always been wrestling fans and have always wanted to achieve our dream. Our friend, Lauren Moore, also wanted to become a wrestler with us. Her sister, Kelly, had decided going to college was better than wasting time wrestling, so that's why she wasn't around anymore. Lauren was set on becoming a WWE Superstar like her dad, Shannon Moore because she thought it would be really cool. In fact, she was the one playing our opponent, even though we knew we'd probably be facing two people in a tag team match. Gina Helms was supposed to be Lauren's partner, but she was sick with the flu and couldn't train today.

I helped Lauren off the mat. "Sorry I didn't help you up earlier," I apologized. "I was just so stoked about our victory."

Lauren laughed. "It's okay," she said. "That was really good, Ruby. You guys are getting better every day."

"Yeah, with any luck, someone will notice, and we'll be on our way to being WWE Superstars," I declared. "So, Dad, when are you going to send our tape in to Vince?"

"As soon as it's edited," he replied. "We have to make sure it's perfect before we can send it to him. Be patient, Ruby. Your time will come when you're ready."

I sighed. "I know, Dad," I answered. "I just hate waiting all the time."

"Don't I know it," he laughed. "Well, we better get some lunch in you so you don't collapse with hunger. You want to join us, Matt?"

"Hell yeah," Matt replied. "But I better go see what's up with Rosie first."

"Matt, no swearing in front of my daughter," Mom chastised.

"Mom, I'm twenty-two years old," I complained. "I'm not a kid anymore, and I've heard worse than that."

"It doesn't matter," Mom said. "It's not polite for a man to swear in front of a lady."

I said nothing more because I didn't want to argue with her. We went inside to have lunch and were joined by Uncle Matt and Rose. Lauren decided to go home and would come back later for more training. I looked at Rose with a question in my eyes. She shook her head at me, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it. I figured we'd talk about it later when we were by ourselves. Lunch was good, and Dad and Uncle Matt talked more about their own days in WWE and some of their famous matches. As I listened to them, I really hoped that maybe Rose and I could do what they did all those years ago and really revolutionize the Women's Division.

"If we could do what you guys did, we'd really be awesome," I said.

"I don't want you to do what we did, Ruby," Dad said. "I want you to have your own style and do your own thing. Being extreme may seem cool at first, but it can take a toll on your body if you keep doing it every night."

"I know, but if we did that, maybe people would look at the Women's Division in a new light," I replied. "They'd see that we aren't just pretty faces and that we can do what the guys do every time we go out there."

"Actually, I think that would be interesting," Aunt Eve said. "When I was in the business, we weren't allowed to do anything too risky. The consensus was that we were too fragile to try and do anything flashy or showy."

"So, you want them to hurt themselves every night?" Uncle Matt demanded.

"No, I just want them to put on a show," Aunt Eve said. "As long as they're trained by you, they should be fine. They know what the risks are, and I'm sure they'll be careful."

"I hope so," Uncle Matt muttered.

After lunch was over, we let our stomachs settle and then went back for more training. Rose still needed to work on her Twist of Fate because she wasn't doing it right. Each time she tried, Uncle Matt would tell her to do it again. I could tell that Rose was getting frustrated about it, which only made it worse for her. Finally, after the fifth attempt, she got it right. I smiled and then went up to the turnbuckle to do my Swanton Bomb. Instead of using Lauren this time, we used a punching bag as our opponent, so she didn't have to endure the moves too much. I got up on the turnbuckle, then did the Swanton and landed on the punching bag.

"Good job, Ruby," Dad said. "You keep getting better and better at that."

"Thanks, Dad," I said. Rose shot me a jealous look, and I just smiled innocently. I was glad I had perfected the move because it was hard to do. My first few attempts had been poor, and I had been afraid I would never get it right.

After training was over, Rose and I took a walk in the woods. We always did this as sort of a bonding experience and a way to cool down after a hard day of training.

Rose sighed. "I swear, this is getting so hard to do," she complained. "I never thought it would be this hard to make it in the business."

"Yeah, but think of the reward at the end," I urged her. "Working hard will be a good thing."

"I guess," she said. "But I'm sick of always having to do the same move over and over again. It's like I can never do anything right to please Dad."

"That's not true, Rose," I said. "Uncle Matt loves you and he wants you to do well. He just wants to make sure you do the move right. If you do it wrong, you could hurt somebody badly."

Rose nodded. "I guess he's just trying to protect me," she said. "I can't blame him for that."

"No, you can't," I said. "Dad's the same way with me. He wants me to succeed, but he doesn't want it to get to my head, either. He knows that the business is hard and that sometimes you can lose passion for it." Dad had told me about the dark days in his life where he got to the point where he didn't care about wrestling anymore. Of course he always came back, but those days were hard for him to deal with. He didn't want me to be the same way. He wanted me to appreciate the business and not take it for granted.

"I can see his point," Rose replied. "I just think it's going to be so cool when we get there. People will love us."

I smiled. "They sure will," I agreed. "We're always going to be The Hardy Girlz, and guys will be screaming for us the way girls screamed for our dads."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, maybe we'll get underwear in the mail instead of lingerie like our dads got," she responded.

"I will crack up if that happens," I said, laughing along with her. Then my face turned serious. "Look, no matter what happens to us, we'll always be together. As long as we have each other nothing can stop us. We'll do whatever we dream of doing, and we'll do it together."

Rose nodded and put her hand on top of mine. "You're damn right we will," she agreed. "We're The Hardy Girlz for life."

"For life," I replied. Then we both hugged. I knew that as long as I had my cousin with me, the road would be easier to travel. No matter what obstacles were in our path, we'd encounter them together. That's what we'd promised when we were little, and we intended to keep that promise.

Rose, Aunt Eve, and Uncle Matt went home, promising to come back the next day for training. I wondered when we were going to get a break, but I knew better than to ask. After my uncle, aunt, and cousin left, I went into the house and went to my room. I smiled at some of the pictures on the walls all done by me. Like my dad, I was very artistic and often drew pictures to let my feelings out. I also wrote poetry and stories, though I never showed them to anybody other than Dad. Although he loved music and was very good at playing instruments, I couldn't play a guitar to save my life. I was more comfortable singing and did that whenever I could.

During dinner, Dad talked about a band who wanted to talk with him about making it in the music business. They wanted to see if Dad thought they had potential and see if he could help them perfect their sound. It made me feel good to know that Dad was still important and that people still came to him for advice. I knew there were a lot of others who still judged him for his past mistakes and felt that the best thing that could've happened to him was that he left wrestling for good. I was afraid that they'd think the same thing about me and think that I was just like my dad in the worst way possible. I once explained my fear to him, and he laughed.

"Don't let what people say get to you, Ruby," he advised me. "People are gonna judge you before they know you. That's just human nature. Just blow them off and prove to them that you're one of a kind and that you're special."

I smiled. "I guess I can do that," I said. "But what if people make fun of me and say that I do drugs?"

"Set them straight," Dad replied. "They can think what they want, but if it really bothers you, just tell them who you really are. If all else fails, and they don't listen to you, give 'em a Twist of Fate to teach them a lesson."

"Okay, I'll do that," I replied.

"Hey, I was just jokin' about the Twist of Fate," he protested. "Don't ever put a wrestling move on someone outside of the ring."

I laughed. "I know you were joking, Dad," I said. "I'd never put a wrestling move on anyone outside the ring."

"Glad to hear it," he said.

Looking back on that conversation really made me appreciate my father more and more. He was always there for me and was always ready to give me advice to ease my fears. As it turned out, his advice would come in handy once I made it to WWE with Rose. As he predicted, there were people who judged me for being his daughter and made assumptions about my lifestyle. And although I took his advice and did what he asked me to, it really hurt my feelings that someone would be that judgmental and cruel. Still, I was determined to prove them wrong and show them that I could be in this business. Rose and I would do it together, and we would be successful and fulfill our dreams, no matter what. Obstacles would stand in our way, and we'd overcome them together just as we promised we would. Even if we eventually broke up as a tag team, we'd still be there for each other and support each other. The saying, "Blood is thicker than water" was true for us and always would be. No matter what happened to us, we'd always be family and would always be reminded of the bond we had. It wasn't just a close bond either. For us, it was an extreme bond that couldn't be broken.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. So, what did you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Feel free to leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it. Have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rejection

A/N: I know you're probably surprised to see the next chapter so soon, but I decided it would be a good time to get it up since I have it in my head. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed this story so far. It really means a lot to me. And if you haven't read it and reviewed it yet, please don't be shy. I love feedback and want to make sure I'm doing a good job. If I'm not, let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just as a reminder, this chapter will be in Rose's POV.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

They say that patience is a virtue and that if you're patient, you'll be rewarded. Well, patience is something that I, Rose Marie Hardy, really don't have. I've always been impatient for things such as opening Christmas presents or blowing the candles out on my birthday cake. Dad would always tell me to be patient, and I'd always just give him a look that plainly said I couldn't be patient. I guess it's something I'll always have a problem with throughout my life. It's just who I am.

I was very impatient for our tape to get through to Vince McMahon and the staff from WWE. Dad and Uncle Jeff had sent some tapes to them to see if they'd consider us for a contract. I was hoping they would and that they'd let us be Superstars like our dads were. Being in the WWE was a dream I'd always had along with Ruby. We both thought it would be awesome to be in the ring and to follow in our dads' footsteps.

"So, did they get it?" I asked as I saw my dad outside coming back from Uncle Jeff's.

"No, not yet," Dad replied. "You know they'll call when they do get it. It's gonna take some time, Rosie. Be patient."

I sighed in annoyance. I was so sick of hearing that. "I just wish they'd hurry up," I moaned. "I'm sick of waiting."

"Well, how about we watch some TV while we wait?" Dad suggested. "We can watch some old wrestling matches if you want."

My face lit up. "Yeah, I'd love to do that," I said. "Can Ruby come, too? I'd love to watch them with her."

"Sure, I'll go invite her and Jeff to watch them," he replied. He went to the phone and called Uncle Jeff to see if he wanted to come over. After he hung up, he told me that they were coming over and would be here soon. I was excited and hurried to the kitchen to make some microwave popcorn for us to share. It was always fun to do this with my family.

Ruby and Uncle Jeff came over and sat in the living room while the popcorn was being made. When it was done, I carried it in a bowl and set it on the table so we could all enjoy it. Dad was going through some of the DVDs of matches to see which one we wanted to see.

"I want to see your match at Wrestlemania twenty-five," I said. That was one of my favorites because I loved the storyline where Dad and Uncle Jeff were fighting.

"We saw that one last time," Ruby reminded me. "I want to watch the first TLC match you had. That one's always so cool."

"Okay, I guess we can watch that," I said with a resigned sigh.

Dad smiled and put it in the DVD player. When they came out to their entrance music, Ruby and I clapped along with the beat of the drums. It was just so cool to see our fathers out there doing what they always wanted to do. It made me feel that Ruby and I could do it, too.

"We are so coming out to that theme," Ruby said. "It's so cool."

"Don't you think that would be a bit odd though?" I asked. "Maybe we should have a different entrance."

"Not at all," Ruby replied. "I think it would be good because people will know who we are, and it'll be familiar to them."

"Ruby's got a point," Dad said. "I think we'd be honored for you to use it, right Jeff?"

"Absolutely," Uncle Jeff said.

As we watched the match, Ruby and I couldn't help but be awed at the risks our fathers took in that match. I liked how the crowd reacted to the moves and how stunned everyone was. One day, I hoped that Ruby and I would be doing the same thing, though I doubted they'd have two females compete in a match like that. It would probably seem too risky for us to do it. But maybe that would be a good thing. Ruby and I always vowed we didn't want to be like the Divas during my mom's time in the business. We wanted to be like Lita, Victoria, Ivory, and Jacqueline. We wanted to be different and unique, and we hoped that WWE would see that.

When the match was over, I invited Ruby to come to my room to hang out for a bit while Dad and Uncle Jeff sat and talked about other stuff besides wrestling. Ruby sat on my bed and looked at one of the wrestling magazines that was lying there.

"I really hope we can do what Dad and Uncle Jeff did in that match," I said to her. "It would be so cool."

"I know, but I doubt they'd let us," she replied. "We're seen as 'too fragile' for something like that."

"Yeah, but we're tough," I told her. "We've proven that many times. We're doing moves that are only seen with the male wrestlers. They have to at least give us a chance."

"I hope so," said Ruby. "I think it would be really awesome to travel everywhere instead of staying in one place."

"Let's just hope Vince gets his ass in gear and looks at our tapes," I answered. "If he ignores us, I'm gonna be pissed."

"He won't ignore us," Ruby reassured me. "He likes giving women a chance."

"Yeah, you're right," I said. "Dad says I've got to be patient, but it's really starting to get on my nerves that we have to wait so long."

"He's right, though," Ruby reminded me. "Patience is the only thing that will keep us going. Besides, we have a lot to distract us. We have work and training to keep us occupied."

"True," I admitted. Since we weren't in college yet, we'd decided to get jobs so we could earn a bit of an income. I worked as a cashier at a record store while Ruby worked as a waitress in one of the restaurants. While both jobs only paid minimum wage and weren't as interesting as what we really wanted to do, it was still a way to earn some money to pay for our cars and some other things if we needed them. Growing up, we weren't spoiled like so many kids are these days. Even though our parents were famous to an extent, they always taught us that hard work was the way to earn anything and that nothing was going to get handed to us. When we wanted something, we had to earn it. Most of the kids our age weren't raised like that and got things simply because they asked for them. When kids would ask me why I didn't have the latest trends in clothes or electronics, I simply told them that I didn't have the money for such things and that I had to work to earn whatever I had. The exceptions were certain holidays when we would buy gifts for each other, but the stipulation was that we had to buy gifts for the ones who were giving to us so we could appreciate what the holidays were about. It wasn't like that when we were younger, but as we grew older, it changed. Working has given us a sense of independence and a desire to really earn a living.

"I swear, I make so many tips, it's not even funny," Ruby laughed. "Everyone's so good at giving me tips. There was one customer though that refused to tip me even though I was polite and got his order right and everything."

"So, what did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything," she answered. "I just took his money and gave it to the cashier."

"I would've been pissed and said something to him," I told her. "That was a shitty thing to do."

"I know, but if I'd said anything, I would've been fired," she pointed out. "You know I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Yeah, I know," I said resignedly. "I know I have to keep my temper in check, but sometimes it's so hard. I almost went off on one of my co-workers because he was too busy texting his girlfriend instead of doing his job."

"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm surprised he didn't get fired."

"I think he will be if he keeps it up," I told her. "David said he was going to say something to the boss if he did it again. We'll have to wait and see."

"Yeah, I guess we will," she agreed.

The next few days were pretty much routine. Work and training took up a lot of the day, and still the call hadn't come. It was getting so frustrating having to wait like this, but I knew there was nothing else I could do. So, I did what I had to do and stopped trying to think about whether the call had come or not.

When I got home from work, Dad was outside waiting for me. I smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Hey, Dad, how was your day?" I asked.

"Pretty good," he answered. "How was yours?"

"Good," I replied. "Paul got fired for texting his girlfriend while on duty. He was so pissed when he came out of the boss's office and was yelling about how it was unfair that they were letting him go."

"Well, he deserved to get fired for not doing his job," Dad said. "The important thing is to always do your job and please your boss. I hope you aren't slacking off on your duties, young lady."

"I'm not, Dad," I promised. "In fact, I've heard that my boss thinks I'm doing a great job and may want to give me a raise."

"That's great, Rosie," Dad said, giving me another hug. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you in suspense any longer. Come to the barn. Ruby's there, and I've got some news to tell you girls."

I gasped. This had to be it! Vince had seen our tapes and wanted us to be WWE Superstars! I hurried to the barn and joined Ruby, my heart beating with anticipation.

Dad stood in front of us along with Uncle Jeff, Mom, and Aunt Beth. I tried to see their faces to see if I could read whether they were going to tell us good news or bad news, but their faces remained neutral.

"Girls, we received a call from Vince McMahon today," Dad began. "He looked at your tapes and was really impressed. He thinks that you girls have some real talent that could be used in the WWE."

"So, he accepted us?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, he asked John Laurinaitis to look at the tapes and see what he thought," Dad replied. "John's in charge of Talent Relations as you know, and he's the one who signs the contracts."

"So, what did he say?" Ruby asked softly.

Dad sighed. "John said he didn't think you were special," he answered. "He said that you were just a carbon copy of us and that you weren't cut out for the business."

Anger darkened my eyes. "He said what?" I snapped. "Who the hell does he think he is saying such a thing? Doesn't he know that we're talented? Why can't he see that on the tapes?"

"I know, Rosie, I don't like it either," Dad said. "Vince is mad at John and is trying to convince him that you girls are right for the business. For now, you don't have contracts, but Vince is trying hard to get you some. He really likes you a lot and wants to see you wrestle for his company. Jeff and I are going there tomorrow to see if we can help convince John that you do belong in the WWE. We'll do whatever it takes to make sure you follow your dreams."

"You don't have to do that, Uncle Matt," said Ruby softly. "If Mr. Laurinaitis doesn't see it himself, then maybe he's right. Maybe we aren't cut out for it. If he's in charge of bringing in the talent, he has to know how to spot it."

"Are you serious?" I demanded. "You can't possibly think that way, Ruby. If this guy's supposed to be in charge of Talent Relations, then he obviously is losing his touch if he can't see what we have to offer. I say we let Dad and Uncle Jeff negotiate with him. Maybe they can make him see sense."

"Well, if you guys think it will work, go for it," Ruby said. "But I don't want you to feel you have to because of us. We can always do something different besides wrestling, you know."

"I know that, Ruby, but you should follow your dreams, too," Uncle Jeff told her. "I'm not gonna let some idiot crush your dreams of being in the WWE. I'm gonna fight for you and make sure that you get that contract. Same goes for you, Rose."

"That's right," Dad added. "No one can crush our family's dream. We're gonna talk to them and see where it goes. That's the best we can do."

Ruby and I nodded and then began training. Our hearts weren't in it, and we ended early because we just weren't getting our moves right. Dad and Uncle Jeff looked really sad for us, and I could tell they wanted to fight for our cause. I was all for it because I wanted to be a WWE Superstar so badly. I knew Ruby wasn't happy about it because she was afraid people would talk about us getting a contract just because of our fathers going to bat for us. I told her that Vince was set on us having a contract, so it wasn't as though our fathers were going to persuade him. They were trying to persuade John Laurinaitis, who seriously didn't know what the hell he was talking about. I had confidence that they would go to bat for us and do all they could to persuade him to give us a contract. I just hoped it would work and that this John guy would really take a second look and see that he had two potential Superstars that were ready to wrestle.

At dinner, Mom and Dad were talking about what had happened. Mom was really upset, but she didn't want Dad to go up there and talk to John.

"I don't think you going up there will do any good," she said. "You know how John can be. I mean, he released you for something you didn't even do when he should've released Adam or Amy. He'll probably say that he doesn't want to waste time on Rose or Ruby and that nothing you or Jeff say will sway him."

"Not if Vince backs us up, Eve," Dad said. "Vince sees something in the girls, and when he wants something, he gets it. If Jeff and I can back up Vince, I have a feeling John can't veto the girls getting a contract."

She sighed. "Well, if you guys know best, I'm all for it," she said. "I do want to see Rose and Ruby become successful, honey. I just don't want them to think it's going to be easy to be there."

"They don't think that," Dad insisted. "You know Jeff and I have told them that being in the business isn't easy and have prepared them to face obstacles. This is just one of those obstacles they have to face. We're just gonna give them a bit of a boost, so to speak."

"I just hope it'll work out," Mom said worriedly. "I'd hate for them to think that they don't have what it takes just because of this rejection."

"They'll be fine, Eve," Dad reassured her. "Both of them are tough, and they can handle rejection. Look, it's late. We'd better get to bed."

I hurried to my room so they wouldn't catch me eavesdropping and pretended to be asleep. I was honestly angry over the rejection but filled with hope that Dad could fix it. After all, he could fix anything he wanted to. I knew he wanted me to fulfill my dreams, and he would do all he could to make sure that I did that. I couldn't ask for a better father. As I drifted off to sleep, I had a dream about going into WWE Headquarters and giving John Laurinaitis a Twist of Fate for rejecting us. It made me smile to think of that, and I slowly began to feel better about the whole thing. I had a feeling that, one way or another, Ruby and I were going to live our dream and become The Hardy Girlz.

A/N: Whew! So, will Ruby and Rose get a contract, or will they have to continue to work minimum wage jobs? Find out in the next chapter of Extreme Bonds. Please feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Waiting Game

A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter. It took me a little while to plan this out, but I think I know where I'm going with it. I want to thank everyone who has read this story thus far. It means a lot to me that people are at least giving it a shot. Don't be afraid to leave me some feedback and let me know whether you like it or not. Feedback helps a writer improve their skills, which is why I enjoy hearing from people. Even if I'm doing something wrong, I want to know what that is so I can get better. Heck, even if you hate this story, I don't mind if you say so. At least I'll know whether you like it or not. It doesn't bother me if you don't like it either. So, at least try and leave a review. I don't want to sound like I'm dependent on the reviews because I'm not. However, I do enjoy hearing from people and getting input on my story. Regardless of whether I get reviews or not, I'm still going to continue this story because I enjoy writing it even if people don't enjoy reading it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

When Dad and Uncle Matt got ready to leave for Stamford to talk to John and Vince, I knew I had to say something to them. I just didn't want them going there and begging for us to get a contract. To me, it seemed like a bad idea, and I knew that if we did get a contract, people would say it was because our dads pulled strings for us. I didn't want to be known as the girl whose father begged Vince McMahon to give his daughter a contract. I knew that people would immediately judge us and treat us horribly. Dad had always taught me to not care what other people thought, but I still had that habit of caring no matter what. I wanted to earn my success and not have it get handed to me like that.

I spotted Dad coming down with his luggage and stopped him at the bottom of the stairs. "Dad, I really need to talk to you," I said.

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked. "I'm kind of in a hurry right now."

I took a deep breath. "I really don't want you to go," I began. "I just think it's wrong of you to try and get me a contract. I want to earn it myself the right way. I know you want to fight for me, and I appreciate that a lot. I just think that maybe John won't take you seriously and will still refuse to give us a contract. Maybe he needs to see us in person and watch us train. If he does that, he might change his mind about us." I wasn't sure if Dad would take this seriously, but I really hoped he would think about what I had to say.

He smiled at me. "You know, Ruby, that's a good idea," he said. "We'll try to persuade him first, but if he doesn't get it, we'll ask him to come down here and watch you in action. I really like the way you think, sweetie." He gave me a hug and hurried to tell Uncle Matt my plan. I watched as he talked to my uncle and saw Uncle Matt's eyes light up with excitement. Apparently, he was happy with the idea, too. I went out to see them and met Rose, who engulfed me in a hug.

"Ruby Anne Hardy, you're a genius!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe I didn't think of that! If they don't listen to Dad and Uncle Jeff, we'll have to prove to them that we do have talent."

"No, just one," I corrected her. "Vince believes in us, remember? It's only John who doesn't."

"Whatever," she said. "We'll definitely have to work hard if they come here."

I smiled. "That's funny because I always hear you complaining about how sore you are after a match," I teased.

She laughed. "Yeah, but it'll be worth it if we get a contract," she responded.

I nodded. "Yeah, it will," I agreed.

We both said good-bye to Dad and Uncle Matt and wished them luck. Even though they weren't going to be here, we still had to train because we needed to make a good impression if Vince and John were going to come down and watch us. Shane and Shannon were going to oversee our sessions and make sure we did well. I wasn't bothered by it because I knew it was important to stay in shape. So after work, we trained for a few hours and worked on the things we had trouble with.

Dad called to say that he and Uncle Matt had arrived safely and that they were going to meet with Vince ad John tomorrow morning. I was very happy about that and wished them luck.

"How did training go today?" he asked me.

"Good," I replied. "Rose and I are doing really well. Shane and Shannon were impressed with us."

"Awesome," Dad said. "Keep at it."

"I will," I promised. "You want to talk to Mom?"

"Sure," he said. "Put her on."

I handed the phone to Mom and then headed to my room to work on a painting I hadn't finished yet. It was a picture of Rose and me in the WWE ring. We had just won our match and were celebrating our victory. I thought it was a pretty good painting so far, and I hoped that what it represented would come true.

The next morning I was filled with excitement. Today was the day Dad and Uncle Matt were going to meet with John and Vince to persuade John to consider us for a contract. I really wanted to stay home and stay by the phone in case Dad called, but I knew Mom wouldn't let me skip work. So I changed into my uniform and went to the restaurant. The head chef smiled at me as I walked in and called out, "All right there, Ruby?"

"Never better," I replied. "Ready to work as always."

"How's your dad doing?" he asked.

"Great," I answered. "He and Uncle Matt are in Connecticut trying to persuade the head of Talent Relations to consider us for a contract for WWE."

"Neat," the head chef said. "I hope you get it."

"Thanks," I said. Then I got ready to work. It was a pretty hectic day, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. People talked to me as I served them and said that I was good at my job. I made quite a few good tips, and I was happy about that. Even if we didn't get a contract, I felt that I could work here for a long time because it was so much fun. I met Rose for lunch, ad she told me how horrible her day was and that she almost got into a fight with a customer.

"I really hope we get that contract so I can fight for real," she complained.

"Rose, be patient," I said. "You can't take your frustrations out on others. And even if we do get the contract, you can't pick fights with people. Everything is scripted."

"I know, but it's so frustrating," she said. "People keep complaining that I'm not doing my job right when I am. I try to be polite to them, but they keep giving me attitude, so I have to give it back."

I shook my head at her. "You can't be like that, you know," I said. "You have to just let it roll off your back and ignore them if possible. It's the only way you'll succeed in the workplace."

Rose sighed. "Okay, Ruby, you win," she said. "I'll try to be nicer."

"Good," I said. After lunch was over, I went back to the restaurant and continued working. There were a few customers who seemed to be having a bad day, but I continued to be polite and understanding no matter how rude they were. I wasn't going to stoop to Rose's level no matter what. I wanted to let my employers know that I was a good worker and that I could be patient and friendly with anyone.

When I was finished with my shift, my boss came up to me. "I want to commend you for handling those customers back there, Ruby," he told me. "It's a tough world out there, and it can get frustrating with how people act sometimes. You handled yourself well and showed that you are a professional through and through. I want to let you know that you have a job here for as long as you need it."

"Thank you, sir," I said. I was flattered that he thought I was a good waitress and that I had handled myself professionally. It made me feel good to know that he had that much faith in me. "Rose and I are trying to make it in the WWE, but until that happens, I'd love to continue working here."

"Well, we'd love to have you here," he replied. "And if your WWE career doesn't pan out, you could always come back and work as long as you need to."

"Thanks," I replied. I waved and headed home to see Mom and tell her the news. She was waiting for me with a smile on her face, which meant she was happy to see me.

"Hey, sweetie, how was work?" she asked.

"Good," I replied. "So, did Dad call you?"

"As a matter of fact, he did," she answered. "He said that John still isn't convinced you have talent and that he wants to see you in action before he makes a decision. So he and Vince will be coming down tomorrow to see you perform here in the barn. He wants to get a feel for your style and feels that seeing it live may help him make the decision."

It wasn't what I expected, but I was still excited. At least they were coming to give us a shot. "That's great, Mom," I said. I went to my room and called Rose. She answered on the first ring.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Did you hear the news?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Mom told me," she replied. "I guess your plan worked after all. I'm still nervous though."

"Me too," I agreed. "But at least they're going to give us a shot. That's better than nothing."

We went to the barn to continue training because we figured it would be a good idea to make sure we had our moves perfected. It went well, and I was confident that John would see us and be amazed at our style. How could anyone not like us? We were different than so many other Divas and had a tenacity that made us fierce in the ring. We just had to get a contract. We just had to.

During the night I suddenly had a bad ache in my stomach. I thought maybe it was nerves and tried to calm myself down long enough to sleep, but it didn't work. Suddenly, I was running to the bathroom to throw up. I thought it was weird because I'd felt fine all day. How could this suddenly come up?

Mom heard me and hurried to my side. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

I wiped my mouth on a washcloth. "I don't know," I said. "I was fine during the day. Maybe it's just nerves or something."

"Well, try to calm down," she urged. "Just remind yourself that even if you don't get a contract, we still love you no matter what."

I nodded and went back to bed. Mom was right. I shouldn't worry about something like that when things were going so well for me. I had to just calm down. I took my portable CD player and put in a soothing CD Mom had given me. I listened to it, feeling calmer as I did so. Once I was tired enough to go to sleep, I put the CD player away and closed my eyes. Everything was going to be all right.

But then I had to get up and throw up yet again. Something told me this wasn't due to nerves and that I was sick. How the heck was I going to perform? This was the biggest chance of our lives, and it was going to be ruined because I was sick!

"Honey, I think you've got the flu," Mom said to me. "There's no way you can wrestle tomorrow in this condition. I'll have to call Dad and tell him to cancel the meeting until you're well."

"Mom, you can't!" I protested. "This is the biggest chance of our lives! We'll never get another opportunity to prove ourselves again!"

"Yes, you will," Mom insisted. "They can always come out another time. You can't wrestle like this, Ruby. It's not good for you."

"Well, in the WWE, you wrestle sick anyway," I said. "I'm not going to let this stop me from living my dream. I'm going to wrestle and prove to John that I can make it in the business no matter what. I know you're concerned, Mom, but you can't force me to postpone this." I had a determined look on my face that showed Mom I was serious about what I wanted to do.

She sighed. "I guess you're right," she said. "Okay, you can wrestle tomorrow, but if anything goes wrong, I want you to stop before it gets worse."

"I will," I promised. "Please don't tell Dad anything. I really want to do this."

"I won't say a word," she replied. "Now, run along to bed so you can try and get some sleep before your tryout."

I nodded and did what she told me to do. I knew I wasn't going to be in any shape to wrestle, but I had to try my best. Nothing was going to stop me from achieving my dream.

I woke up still feeling nauseous and hoped that I wouldn't throw up in the middle of the ring. I met Rose outside, and she could tell I was feeling lousy.

"You look like shit," was her greeting to me.

"I feel like shit," I replied. "But I have to do this. We need to get that contract."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," I answered.

"Okay, it's your funeral," she quipped.

Dad and Uncle Matt arrived along with Vince and John. I was really nervous as I looked at them but took deep breaths to calm myself down. I didn't want to throw up in front of them. Both of them shook our hands and asked us to go into the ring. They asked us to demonstrate some basic moves and holds, which we did. Then we showed them some of our finishing moves as well. When it was time for us to show them The Event Omega, my nausea hit full force. I took deep breaths to try and fight it down before we hit the move, but it wouldn't go away. I got off the turnbuckle, ran to a nearby trashcan, and threw up. Great, now they'll never consider us for a contract, I thought to myself. Nice going, Ruby.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Dad asked as he came to my side.

"No," I said. "I have the flu. I thought maybe it would go away so I could do my tryout. I'm really sorry, Dad. I've let you down."

"No, you didn't, sweetie," he soothed. "You did great out there. I'm not happy that you're sick and didn't tell me, but I can understand how much you want this. To perform even when you're under the weather really shows that you have the drive to work hard."

"Thanks, Dad," I said weakly. I made my way toward John and Vince, wondering what they were going to say.

"Are you all right?" Vince asked me.

"I think I'll be okay," I replied. "It's just a case of the flu."

"Well, you've definitely impressed me," Vince said. "Not many would wrestle in a poor condition like you did. I've seen something in both of you from the start, and I think you have what it takes to be WWE Superstars. However, John wasn't convinced you had what it takes, so that's why we came down here. John, what do you think?"

John thought for a moment. "I have to admit, when I first saw your tapes, I wasn't sold on having you in the company," he began. "You didn't show me anything there that I hadn't seen before. But seeing you in the ring now, I have to admit that I was wrong. You girls have a natural talent and can do some things that not many women wrestlers would do in the ring. I think you two should be awarded a contract. Not only do you have a great ring style, but seeing Ruby working when she's technically not fit to do so has shown me that you girls have the determination to see things through. Not many people have that these days. So, as far as I'm concerned, you two have a contract."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon and Mr. Laurinaitis," I said. "We'll work really hard and do what we have to do."

"Yeah, thanks," Rose added. "It'll be an honor to work for your company."

"You're welcome," Vince said. "We don't have the contracts up yet, but once we do, we'll give you a call so you can come up and sign them. The idea is to have you debut in a few weeks after your contracts are signed. And even though you won't be working, we'd love for you to still come on the road and meet the Superstars you'll be working with."

"Thank you, sir," we said.

"Hey, thanks a lot, Vince," Dad said. "We owe you guys one."

"No problem, Jeff," Vince said. "We'll be happy to have your daughter and niece in the ring working for us."

After Vince and John left, Rose and I were so happy. Rose wanted to celebrate, but Dad insisted that I had to get my rest since I was sick. I agreed with him and told Rose that we could celebrate when I was well. I was still kind of weak and a little bit nauseous. But even though I was sick, I was still in good spirits. I was on my way to the WWE with my cousin. Our dream had come true, and we were going to be WWE Superstars. I felt that from now on, it would be smooth sailing for us, but we were about to realize that it was anything but that.

A/N: So now they're WWE Superstars. What will happen when Rose and Ruby meet the rest of the Superstars who will be their co-workers? Find out in the next chapter of Extreme Bonds. Feel free to leave a review after you've finished reading, and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wrestling Bug

A/N: So, here's my next chapter. You won't be meeting any next generation Superstars in this chapter, but you will in chapter five. I want to thank Flufferz for reading and reviewing the story thus far. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me that you're taking a chance on it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

For as long as I can remember, I always wanted to be a wrestler. While girls my age always said they wanted to be a nurse or a doctor or a lawyer, my answer was always, "I want to be a pro wrestler like my daddy." Most of my classmates stared at me strangely when I said that, but I didn't care. It was just who I wanted to be. I remember being so excited when Dad explained what he and Mom used to always do, and I vowed that I would do the same.

Career Day was also interesting for me because I had my dad come in and explain his job. Most of the kids were impressed, while others just looked confused. After Dad left, some of the kids came up to me and started talking to me about wrestling, but there were others who still teased me about it. It didn't bother me though because I ended up defending him. I even got into a fight with a girl who said that one day she wanted to marry my dad. I got in huge trouble for that, but it was worth it.

Heck, I even used my dad's fame to try and wiggle out of a bad grade on a test. When the teacher asked if any of us had questions, I raised my hand to speak.

"Yes, Rose?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, I just don't understand how I could get a bad grade on this test," I stated.

"Well, you got quite a few questions wrong," the teacher answered. "If you had studied properly, you might have gotten a good grade."

I just looked at her and said, "Do you KNOW who my father is?" When she didn't answer, I replied, "He's Matt Hardy, a WWE Superstar, and if you don't give me a good grade, I'll have him come in here and beat you up."

Needless to say, that didn't go over well with the teacher. She sent me to the principal's office, and I ended up getting a big lecture at home about using my father's career as a way to get good grades.

"You know better than that, Rose," Dad lectured. "You're supposed to earn your grades through hard work, not because Mom and I are famous. I don't ever want to hear that you've used my status as a WWE wrestler to persuade teachers to give you good grades."

"I won't," I promised. And so, that was the end of that little adventure.

Although Ruby shared the same love of wrestling that I did and also wanted to become like her dad, she never persuaded teachers to give her good grades. She was shocked when I did and lectured to me just as Dad had, saying that it was dishonest to do so. I pretty much told her to skip the lecture and that I'd learned my lesson. Word about our fathers' careers spread around the school, and soon we had high school kids coming up to us and talking to us about wrestling. It was really cool for both of us, and we managed to have some good conversations.

But there were also a lot of rumors spread around about us such as that we had TLC matches with our dads every night. Ruby endured quite a few rumors that she did drugs with her dad and had to ask her dad all about that at such a young age. It was hard for her, but she got through it. People often teased me that my dad gained too much weight during the later part of his career and often said that I was just as fat. I just told them off and got into a few more fights because of it, which didn't make my dad happy. He said there was no place for fighting in school and that I should have just walked away. However, that wasn't in my nature to just walk away from a fight. I was the type to stand up to any challenge and meet it head on.

Ruby was often sad for me. "Rose, when are you going to learn that fighting's not the answer?" she asked me.

"When people keep their mouths shut and leave us alone," I replied.

High school was pretty much the same way, though I managed to try not to get into as many fights. I made a lot more friends, most of them upperclassmen who remembered my dad's career and wanted to be friends with me just because I was his daughter. While I was flattered with the attention, I didn't think that these guys liked me for who I was. That was proven when one guy even asked me out on a date. He was a year older than me and seemed really nice. He said that he'd had a crush on me for a while and wanted to take me out. Of course, I talked to Dad and Mom about him and had them meet him first before we went on our date. He seemed really shy about meeting them, but he conducted himself like a gentleman.

He took me out to a restaurant and to a movie. The movie was pretty good, and I could tell he liked it too. At the end of the night, I was ready for him to give me a kiss on the lips, but he kissed me on the cheek instead. I guess he was just too shy or something like that. Then he asked if Dad could get him tickets to a show, and Dad said he could. The guy was excited and thanked Dad for the tickets.

But after he went to the show, the guy never asked me out again. He even spread lies about our family saying that Dad wasn't as awesome as he was on TV and that Mom was a slut. He said that the only reason he went out with me was to get tickets to a show and that he was sure I'd hook him up if he kept pretending to like me. Once I heard about that, I went up to him and slapped him in the face. I told him off and ordered him to never talk to me again. Needless to say, he didn't, and I decided that if a guy didn't like me for who I was as a person rather than who I was related to, he wasn't right for me.

After I graduated high school, I decided that college wasn't for me and that I wanted to be a wrestler. Mom had her heart set on me going to college, but I just didn't think it was the right fit. So, Dad said that if I wanted to be a wrestler, I had to train. I also had to get a job so I could pay money for the car Mom and Dad bought me. That's when I got the job in the record store that my friend worked at. I wasn't happy there at all, but I knew it was the best thing for me at the time. Ruby wanted to go to college, but she also wanted to be a wrestler like me. She decided after she graduated that she would train with me but still prepare for college just in case wrestling didn't work out. That was just the type of girl she was.

Even though Ruby is two years older than me, we both share a really close bond as cousins. Some people joke that we're more like sisters than cousins because of how we're always together at one time or another. I have to admit that they're right, and I think Ruby can sense it, too.

Now, the dream has become a reality. We've been signed to a contract, and I still can't believe it's real. We're finally going to live our dream and become WWE Superstars. I've never been one to get my hopes up for anything, but this time, I've made an exception to the rule. I can't wait to show everyone in the locker room who we are and what we can do in the ring. We're determined to be different than all the other Divas out there and to make an impression on the fans. I believe we can do it, and I think it'll be a matter of time before people are talking about our matches and cheering us on.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but that was all I could think of to write. So, will Ruby and Rose make an impression on the locker room? How will the Superstars welcome them into the WWE? Will the two make friends or enemies? Find out in the next chapter of Extreme Bonds. I also wanted to point out that I've made Rose two years younger than Ruby because it seems to fit. In the RP, I've made Rose two years older than Ruby, but that's because I really wasn't thinking about age at the time that I made the characters. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Straight Edge Trouble

A/N: Yep, another chapter is here. I think it's awesome how quickly these ideas are coming to me and how I can get them down so quickly too. This chapter will introduce some of the Superstars' descendants who will become friends and enemies for Ruby and Rose. While some of them I've made up, there are some real children of Superstars who aren't owned by me. I'm just using them for this story. I hope you enjoy. And thanks in advance to whoever has stuck with this story so far. Your motivation has helped me to continue on. Thanks a lot.

Disclaimer: See chapter one. I also don't own any of the Superstars' children except for those I have made up. You should be able to recognize which are the made up ones anyway, but I thought I'd give you a heads up.

It seemed too good to be true, but it was real. After we signed our contracts with WWE, we were headed to the very first show we'd be officially attending backstage and not in the audience. We weren't set to debut for a few weeks, but Vince wanted us to attend shows and get the feel for what it was like. Our storyline was still in the works, and we could always contribute to it if we needed to. I was just excited to actually be backstage and excited to meet the other people I'd be working with. I think Rose was excited too, but mostly about the fact that she would soon be famous. For me, that wasn't the issue at all. I was just happy to be living my dream the way I wanted to.

The show was in Raleigh so it was close to home, which was a good thing. Dad decided not to go since we weren't debuting yet, and he wanted me to do this without him. I wasn't upset about it, and I thought it was a good idea if I wanted people to take me seriously. He did promise to call after the show, and I agreed that I would be sure to wait for his call.

"Can you believe we're actually here?" Rose whispered to me excitedly as we entered the arena.

"Sure, I can," I replied. "I always knew our dream would come true. Now, let's get backstage and see who else we get to work with."

Rose nodded and followed me to the backstage area. A stage hand was nice enough to direct us to the locker rooms, though we didn't go inside just yet. We didn't want to intrude on anyone getting ready for the show. Instead, we made our way past the locker rooms and went to a different area where the gorilla position was located. We found chairs and sat down to wait for the show to start.

"Hey, are you the new girls?" a voice asked. We turned to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes looking at us. I wasn't sure if she was a wrestler or someone who worked backstage.

"Yeah, I'm Ruby Hardy, and this is my cousin Rose Hardy," I replied as I extended my hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" the girl said, shaking my hand. "I'm Aurora Levesque. You might know me as Triple H's daughter."

"Likewise," I replied. "Yeah, we know your dad. Is your sister wrestling, too?"

Aurora shook her head. "No, she didn't want to be a wrestler," she said. "She wants to be in business instead, so she's studying for it. I could have gone to college, but I didn't want to do that. I wanted to follow in Dad's footsteps, even though Mom wanted me to at least get a business degree so I could work in the business aspect. I think they're relieved that Murphy decided to do that though. I don't know what they would do if both kids decided to be wrestlers."

"I'm sure they'd be happy for you," I answered. "It shouldn't matter what you do as long as you're happy."

"Yeah, you're right," Aurora replied. "They probably would be okay with it. I'm so glad you guys are here though. Grandpa must have seen something in you to bring you here."

"He did," Rose answered. "He thought we were special from the start. So, who else works here besides us as Divas?" She wrinkled her nose when she said the word "Divas" as though there was a bad smell in the room.

Aurora caught that and laughed. "Well, there's quite a few here, which is good for us," she said. "If there weren't, we wouldn't even have a Women's Division. Of course, not all of us were born to WWE Superstars, but there are a fair few who have been besides us. There's Ariel and Carrie Brooks, Brianna Calloway, Alanna Orton, Simone Johnson, Shaul Guerrero, and Aaliyah Guitierrez. Aaliyah's brother Dominic is here, too."

"Cool," Rose said. "Is that all?"

"Well, there's Cameron Hickenbottom and Brandon Cena, too," Aurora replied. "I'm sure I'm leaving out people, but I can't remember all of them. And, like I said, there are people who weren't born to WWE Superstars as well who are here, though I can't remember all of them either. It's so hard keeping track of so many faces."

I laughed and gave Aurora a squeeze. "Hey, it's okay," I said. "We'll make our way around the place and get to know people as we meet them."

As if on cue, someone shouted, "Rory!" We turned to see another girl hurrying toward us.

"Hey, Sim, how's it going?" Aurora said as she gave the girl a hug. "This is Ruby and Rose Hardy, the new girls. Girls, this is Simone Johnson, daughter of The Rock."

"Nice to meet you," I said again as I extended my hand. Rose did the same.

"Same here," Simone said with a smile. "Are you two sisters?"

"No, cousins," I replied. "But people often joke that we're like sisters since we're so close. In fact, we came up with the idea to act as though we are sisters for our gimmick."

"Cool," Simone said. "I can't wait to see you two in action. Do you have a match tonight?"

"No, we don't debut for two weeks," Rose answered. "Who are you facing?"

Simone laughed and nudged Aurora. "Oh, no one important, just The Game's daughter," she joked.

"Yeah, and I'm going to wipe the floor with you," Aurora teased back.

"Hey, remember to go by the script," Simone warned.

"Yeah, I know," Aurora said, giving a sigh of impatience.

"Hey, ladies, have I interrupted something?" The speaker was a guy with brown hair and blue eyes with a Southern accent.

Aurora laughed. "Not at all, Cam," she said. "This is Ruby and Rose Hardy, our new rookies so to speak. Girls, this is Cameron Hickenbottom, also known as Cameron Michaels."

"Oh, you're Shawn's son," Rose remarked.

Cameron smiled. "Yep, that would be me," he said. "Too bad Hunter couldn't have a son, or we'd have a new generation of DX."

Aurora playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Now, now, Cam, that's not a nice thing to say," she chastised. "Besides, you and I could more than make up for that with our antics. It doesn't have to be two males, you know."

"Yeah, I guess so," Cam replied.

It felt so good being welcomed. Before the show started we also met Brianna, Shaul, Alanna, and Aaliyah and became good friends with them as well as Brandon and Dominic. Everyone was so nice, and I really thought that maybe we'd have a good start in WWE with all these friends and that we'd be friends with everybody we met.

That is, until Ariel and Carrie Brooks hit the scene.

"Well, look what we have here," one of them said as they made their way toward us. "A mini welcoming party. So, who's the fresh meat around here?"

"I'm Ruby Hardy and this is my cousin Rose Hardy," I replied. "Who are you?"

"Ariel Brooks and this is my sister Carrie," Ariel replied. "So, you're related to Matt and Jeff Hardy, are you?"

"Obviously," Rose answered, rolling her eyes.

Ariel studied us carefully. "Yeah, I can see the resemblance," she remarked. "Let's just hope you won't go the same way as your fathers did."

Rose grew angry. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Well, everyone knows that Ruby's father used drugs," replied Carrie. "I really hope he hasn't passed that trait on to his daughter too."

"I can assure you that he hasn't," I replied. "He's told me all about his dark days and how he regretted the mistakes he's made. He repented for them and came back to be a respected wrestler again. There were plenty of fans who stood by him despite his mistakes, and I'm proud to call myself his daughter."

"We'll see," Ariel said skeptically.

"Listen, you better watch your mouth before I put soap down it," threatened Rose.

"Like we're scared of you," retorted Carrie. "We're only stating the truth of her father's hideous lifestyle. Thank God our father taught us how to be Straight Edge."

"Yeah, but he never pushed it on anybody," I remarked. "He always respected other peoples' beliefs. Maybe you should do the same."

Ariel snorted. "There's only one way to go and that's Straight Edge," she said. "You can either follow it or not. But if you're not Straight Edge, then you're nothing."

"Knock it off, you two!" Aurora chastised. "If you're not careful, I could make sure you're fired from this company."

"Yeah, right," Ariel snorted. "The only reason you're here is because your daddy married the boss's daughter. You're no different than the rest of us, so stop acting like you are, Levesque." The she turned to us. "And as for you two, just make sure you tow the line around here. Stay out of our way, and you'll be fine. Let's go, Carrie."

The two of them left, leaving an air of tension in their wake. None of us could believe what had just transpired.

"I'd love to punt them in the skull," Alanna remarked. "Those two are nothing but trouble."

"Doesn't Vince know about them?" I asked Aurora.

"He does, but he said he can't do anything unless they cause some real trouble," she replied. "He said that words aren't enough to get them fired."

"Besides, if they go, that's going to hurt our division," added Simone. "Like it or not, those two are here to stay."

"I can't believe their dad raised them like that," Rose said.

"He didn't," Brianna corrected her. "They took his lifestyle to a whole new level. They look down on everyone else because we go to bars and have some fun. They've called us alcoholics even though most of us only have maybe one drink when we do go out. Plus, we always make sure to have a designated driver in case things do get rough."

"Well, we'll have to beat those girls to show them who we really are," I said. "In fact, I think I've got an idea for our first opponent and storyline."

"You mean, we have to work with them?" Rose asked me.

"Yep," I replied. "Think about it. It'll get all the hatred we have for them off our chests, and the fans will love it. You know they'll side with us because we're the type the fans will want to cheer for. It's a great idea."

"I agree," Aurora said. "I think that would be a good feud. But we have to make sure it doesn't get too real. Sometimes wrestlers have feuds that spill over into real life. I know you don't like those girls, but you still have to maintain a professional attitude despite that. That's what Dad always told me to do. I don't like those two, but I still have to work with them regardless of it."

"Don't worry, we can do that," I said. "It's just a question of whether they can. I'll talk to Vince after the show and see what he thinks."

"He'll probably love it," Aurora predicted. "Well, we'd better get ready for the show to start."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. "Have fun, guys. We'll be cheering you on."

"Thanks," the others said.

The show was awesome, and we were happy to be there watching the wrestlers perform. I could tell Rose longed to be out there herself, and I couldn't blame her for that. I assured her that in three weeks, we'd be out there giving the fans a treat. She nodded and continued to watch some of the matches. When Aurora and Simone went out, we were amazed by how good they really were. They even did a segment before the match talking about how they were going to win the Divas championship off of a wrestler named Marisol. I really liked the chemistry they had and how they worked well together.

When they came backstage, we hurried over to them.

"Congrats, you two," I said. "That was an awesome match."

"Yeah, it was great," Rose added.

"Thanks," Aurora said. "It was so much fun."

"We tore the roof off I think," Simone added.

When the show was over, Rose and I said goodbye to our new co-workers and promised to see them at the next arena for SmackDown. Our flight wasn't due to leave until ten in the morning, so we went home and celebrated our first day as WWE Superstars. I told Dad about Ariel and Carrie Brooks but told him not to worry about me.

"I can handle them, and Rose can, too," I told him.

"Hey, I know that," Dad said. "You know, I've been meaning to get in touch with Phil since I haven't talked to him in a while. Maybe I should tell him about it."

"Dad, no!" I pleaded. "Let us take care of it, okay? If it gets out of hand, then you can say something to him. I just don't want them to think we've tattled to their father about this. They'll think we're little kids or something."

"Well, okay, I won't say anything," Dad replied. "You just keep your chin up and ignore the haters. So, who did you become friends with?"

"Pretty much everybody but Ariel and Carrie," I replied.

"Sounds good," Dad said. "I think you'll have fun at your job."

"Me too," I said. "And I even came up with the perfect feud for us. Since Ariel and Carrie are giving us trouble, I thought it would be neat to feud with them for our storyline."

"Well, I think that's a good idea, Ruby, but you need to be careful," he warned. "You can't let your feud in the ring happen backstage, too. Work with them when you have to, but avoid them when you don't. That way, you guys won't have trouble. Make sure Rose remembers too."

"I will, Dad," I promised.

"You better get to bed early," Mom ordered. "You have to fly out to New York tomorrow."

"I know, Mom," I said. "I'll help you with the dishes and go straight to bed."

"Never mind the dishes," she said. "Just go up to sleep. I can handle them."

"Okay," I said. "Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight," they said. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

I laughed because that was something they used to say to me when I was little. I got ready for bed, satisfied by the way the day had gone. Despite the trouble with the Brooks girls, I had fun meeting our co-workers and getting to know them. I had a feeling Rose and I would fit in well and that we'd have fun, too. This was our dream, and no haters were going to mess it up. I was certain of that. I only hoped Rose wouldn't start trouble with those girls before we made our debut.

A/N: And so, another chapter is done. So, what did you think? Will the girls be able to work with Ariel and Carrie on a professional level, or will their rivalry outside the ring be too much for them to handle. Find out in the next chapter of Extreme Bonds. Feel free to leave a review after you have finished reading, and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Match

A/N: Whoo Hoo! Chapter six is here! I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far. It means a lot to me that you're giving it a chance and sticking with it. Now, it's time for The Hardy Girlz to make their debut in WWE. Any segments or matches will be done in third person, but everything else will be in first person. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Three weeks passed by quickly, and soon it was the day of our debut on Raw. We couldn't believe it had come so fast. At first we weren't sure where our storyline was going until Ruby gave Vince the idea to have us feud with Ariel and Carrie. We were going to fight a tag team called Starstruck on our debut match, and Ariel and Carrie were supposed to interfere, setting up our storyline. I didn't care about that since I hated them anyway and would be glad to fight them for everything they'd said on our first day.

"You ready for this, Rose?" Ruby asked as we got ready in the locker room. We were wearing our own style of outfits because we wanted our own style to emphasize who we were. I was wearing a black midriff top with my name on it and shorts with the Hardy symbol on the back. My hair was in a ponytail just the way I liked it. Ruby was wearing a white midriff top with her name on it and dark blue shorts with the Hardy symbol on them. Her hair was dyed blue this time and she had black polish on her nails. Both of us were wearing the Hardy pendants around our necks because we thought it would be cool.

"Hell yeah," I replied. "I can't wait to get out there and show the fans what we've got."

When a stagehand told us it was time to get ready for our cue, we headed out of the locker room to the gorilla position. We met Startstruck, who smiled at us as we came over to them. Their gimmick was that they were former Hollywood actresses who left the movie scene behind to become WWE Superstars. In reality, they were actually former models who became WWE Superstars because they wanted that their whole lives. They were actually very nice girls, and we had formed a friendship with them from the start.

"Hey, good luck, you two," said Ebony.

"Same here," Ruby replied. "Let's give them a good show."

I nodded as we watched the two girls head down to the ring. Soon it would be our turn out there, and I couldn't believe it was finally here after all this time of daydreaming. Our cue came, and as we nodded to each other, we stepped through that curtain as WWE Superstars.

2222

The crowd started erupting in cheers as the familiar Hardy Boyz music filled the arena. Rose and Ruby made their way out to the crowd, Ruby doing her own version of her father's entrance dance while Rose just bounced in place. Then both girls ran down to the ring as the announcer said, "And making their way to the ring form Cameron, North Carolina, The Hardy Girlz!" The Girlz slid into the ring and mounted the turnbuckles, giving the Hardy sign to the crowd, who cheered. Then they did the same on the opposite turnbuckles so fans could get pictures of them.

"And here are The Hardy Girlz, daughters of the Hardy Boyz," said Jerry "The King" Lawler. "My, they are looking beautiful tonight."

"Don't let their fathers hear you say that, King," Michael Cole chastised. "They just might come and beat you up. So, we start the action with Ruby and Ebony in the ring right now. And they start to lock up on the Hardy Girlz' first match on Monday Night Raw."

Ruby and Ebony locked up before Ruby twisted Ebony's arm in a side armdrag trying to take her down. Ebony got out of it and gave Ruby a swinging neckbreaker. As Ruby lay on the mat trying to recover, Ebony kept beating on Ruby with her foot, shouting, "Come on, Hardy Girl. Get up!"

"Wow, Ebony is really trying to stick it to Ruby tonight," Cole commented. "Starstruck are a great tag team, and I think it's going to be really hard for the Hardy Girlz to beat them."

"Well, that may be, but you have to admit that Ruby ad Rose have trained with one of the best tag teams ever in Matt and Jeff Hardy," Lawler replied.

"And, oh, Ruby just put Ebony in a small package!" Cole shouted. "Can she get the win? No, two count."

As the referee counted, Ebony kicked out. Ruby looked frustrated and tagged in Rose who immediately went for Ebony. Ebony scurried away from her and tagged in Destiny, who tackled Rose and began punching her repeatedly.

"And now Destiny is getting her share of punches in," Cole said. "And it looks like Rose can't get out of this one."

After punching Rose a few times, Destiny got up and began jeering at the crowd, giving Rose time to recover. She spun Destiny around and gave her a solid punch to the face. Furious, Destiny punched back, and the two began trading blows for a few minutes.

"These two are really going at it, King," Cole commented. "What an exciting matchup on Monday Night Raw."

"Yeah, and with two tag teams who are smokin' hot," King replied.

"Is that all you think about, King?" Cole groaned.

"Well, that and football," King replied.

Cole sighed and continued calling the match. "And it looks like Rose is going for a Twist of Fate!" he yelled. "Can she do it? Yes! Twist of Fate! Can she get the cover? One..Two….No! Destiny kicks out!"

Rose kicked Destiny in the gut, hooked her arm around Destiny's head, screamed her dad's signature yell, and gave Destiny the Twist of Fate. She pinned her opponent, but Destiny kicked out at the count of two. Frustrated, Rose beat her hands on the mat then tagged Ruby in. Ebony came in to try to aid her partner, and Ruby punched her to try and get her away from Destiny. The referee chastised Ebony and told her to go back to her corner. This gave Destiny some time to recover. She got up and began punching Ruby, who retaliated nicely with a clothesline. Then she made her way to the turnbuckle and got ready for Destiny to recover. When she did, Ruby gave her the Whisper in the Wind.

"Oh, and a Whisper in the Wind from Ruby Hardy!" Cole yelled. "That is vintage Jeff Hardy. And now it looks like the Hardy Girlz are going for another vintage move from their fathers."

Ruby signaled to Rose, and they set Destiny up by the turnbuckle. Then Rose got down on all fours, and Ruby ran at her and springboarded off Rose's back, hitting her leg on Destiny.

"Yes, Poetry in Motion!" Cole yelled. "That is vintage Hardy Boyz! And now Ruby's taking control again and she hits Destiny with a swinging neckbreaker. And now she's signaling to Rose again. What are they going for this time?"

After hitting the swinging neckbreaker on Destiny, Ruby signaled to Rose once again to go to the turnbuckles to perform the Event Omega. Both of them got on the turnbuckles, but before they could do their move, Ariel and Carrie ran in and pushed the Girlz off the turnbuckles, making them hit the mat hard.

"Hey, wait a minute, what are Ariel and Carrie doing here?" Cole demanded. "They aren't supposed to be out here."

"I don't know, but look what they're doing to Ruby and Rose," Lawler lamented. "They may have to go for plastic surgery. Hey, do you think Matt and Jeff would let me hold their pretty hands for comfort?"

"Oh, shut up, King!" snapped Cole. "Nobody cares about your fetish for younger women anymore. Just give it a rest."

While the two commentators bantered back and forth, Ebony and Destiny came to the aid of the Hardy Girlz and chased Ariel and Carrie from the ring. The show went to commercial as Ebony and Destiny shook hands with Ruby and Rose and hugged them in the middle of the ring while raising the Girlz' hands in victory.

"Well, what an impressive first match for the Hardy Girlz," Cole commented before the show went to commercial.

22222

Excited about our debut match, we headed backstage, squealing in delight once we arrived there. Ariel and Carrie just left for their locker room without a word to us, which was fine with me. I didn't want our celebration to be marred by them and their snobby attitudes.

"We did it!" Ruby squealed. "We really gave them a show."

"Yeah, I just wish we could've done The Event Omega," I said wistfully. "That would've been so cool."

"True, but look at the moves you did give them," Ebony pointed out. "You still put on a good show out there. Good job, girls. I hope we can work with you more in the future."

"Same here," Ruby replied as I nodded. We really liked Ebony and Destiny as both were really cool. We made plans to go out once the show was over along with a group of Superstars who had all become our friends.

Ruby and I went back to the locker room, took our showers, and dressed in our street clothes. Then my cell phone rang, which meant that Dad was calling me as he'd promised he'd do after the show.

"Hey, Dad, did you watch the show?" I asked him.

"Sure did," he replied. "You guys were great out there. I'm proud of you and so is Jeff. Put it on speakerphone so Ruby can talk too."

I did so and motioned for Ruby to come over so she could talk.

"Hi, Uncle Matt!" she said. "What did you think of us?"

"You guys were great," Dad replied. "I was on the edge of my seat."

"Hey, Ruby, good job out there," Uncle Jeff said. "You too, Rose."

"Thanks," we both replied.

"So where do you go from here?" Dad asked.

"Well, we leave for New Jersey tomorrow to tape SmackDown, but we don't have a match," I replied. "We have a segment with Ariel and Carrie though to start up our feud."

"Oh, I see," Dad said. "And I can tell you aren't thrilled with that, Rosie."

"Not really, but I guess I can live with it," I answered. "After all, this storyline could really help us out in the long run."

"That's true," Dad said. "Well, I'll let you guys watch the rest of the show. Just wanted to congratulate you on your first big match. Mom sends her love."

"Tell her I love her," I said.

"And Mom sends her love, too, Ruby," Uncle Jeff added. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite. Love you."

"Love you guys, too," Ruby said. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay," Dad and Uncle Jeff said together. "Love you. 'Bye."

"'Bye," we chorused, and I hung up.

After the show was over, we went out to eat and talked about the highlights of the show. While everyone was talking about our tag match, one of the highlights was Cam's and Dom's match. Both guys started teasing each other about who would beat who in the next match, and we all took bets on it. We had a great time together, and said our goodbyes so we could go to the hotel. Once we were in our room, Ruby and I just tried to take it all in. We were really here and had really performed a match. It was just so surreal.

"I'm so glad we gave them a good show, Rose," Ruby said. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me, too," I said. "I can't wait to start our feud with those bitches and to show them who's boss around here. Goodnight, Ruby."

"Goodnight, Rose," Ruby replied. "Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Ditto for you," I replied. Then we closed our eyes and settled into sleep, anticipating the days ahead and what they would bring us as WWE Superstars.

A/N: So, what did you think? Did you like it? I'm sorry if the match wasn't that good. Please remember that it's my first one, so I did the best I could with it. What will Ruby and Rose's day be like on SmackDown? Will their feud with Ariel and Carrie help to carry them up the ladder? What about their first match on Raw? Will fans react positively or negatively towards it? Find out in the next chapter of Extreme Bonds. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's a Jersey Thing

A/N: I know that there was an episode of South Park of the same name, but I thought it would be fitting for this chapter as well since they're in New Jersey. Once again, I apologize for the match in the last chapter if you think it was bad. I did the best I could with what I had. I promise I'll try and do better in the future. Thanks to all those who have stuck with this story so far. I really appreciate the faith you're putting in my writing, and I will do my best to write a good story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

After our match on Raw, I checked Facebook to see what people thought of the match. Many fans were giving good reviews and expressed their anger for Ariel's and Carrie's interference. It made me feel good to know that the fans really accepted us and that they were rooting for us. I showed Rose the comments, and she thought they were awesome, too. She said that because of the reception we were getting, we were closer to really becoming established as Superstars.

The next morning I woke up early and started getting ready. By the time I was done with my shower, Rose was still sleeping. "Rose, wake up," I said. "We have to go soon."

Rose grumbled but got up and got ready herself. Once our bags were packed we headed to the airport to catch our flight to New Jersey. We sat together on the flight, and Brianna and Alanna were across from us. We started talking about the show and how excited we were to be going there.

"Hey, I wonder if we'll meet The Real Housewives of New Jersey," Alanna joked. "Do you think any of them are wrestling fans?"

"I doubt it," Brianna replied. "Why do you watch that reality crap? I can't stand it."

Alanna laughed. "My mom got me into it," she said. "It's actually pretty funny."

"Yeah, I know," I agreed. "My favorite moment is when Teresa flips the table. I always tease Rose and think she's going to do that, too in one of her rages."

"You never know," Rose teased. "I just can't wait to get my hands on those bitches tonight."

"So, what are you supposed to do with the segment?" Alanna asked.

"We're not sure yet," I answered. "We'll find out when we get to the arena after we land. We're supposed to meet with Vince and the writers."

"Cool," Brianna said. "I think I have to fight Ebony, but I'm not sure."

Once we landed, Rose and I checked into our hotel and went to the arena for the meeting. Vince, Stephanie, and a few other members of Creative were there already. We greeted them and took our seats to wait for Ariel and Carrie to arrive. When they did, they made sure to sit as far away from us as possible.

"Okay, the idea for this segment is pretty straightforward," Vince began. "The Hardy Girlz will be interviewed by Josh Matthews on their first match and how it felt for them to get attacked by The Straight Edge Sisters. While Ruby starts to talk, The Straight Edge Sisters will interrupt and talk about how The Hardy Girlz got lucky in their match and how they aren't that special. Ruby and Rose will get angry and declare that they are special. Then either Ariel or Carrie will make a comment about Ruby's father, which causes Rose to attack, sparking a fight. You'll fight for a short bit and then Ruby and whoever isn't fighting will separate you two. This will lead to a challenge for a match at Survivor Series in three weeks. Sound good?"

"Yeah, it sounds great," I replied. "But, Mr. McMahon, Rose and I just debuted. Do you really think we'll be ready for a big Pay-Per-View event like Survivor Series?"

"Yes, I do think you'll be ready," Vince said. "You did splendidly on Raw, and the fans really like you. We'll make sure it all goes smoothly, all right?"

"Yes, sir," I said. "Thank you, sir."

"Yes, thank you," Rose added.

"Ariel? Carrie? What do you have to say about this?" Vince asked them.

"I think it's great," Ariel said. "Carrie, do you want to be the one who fights Rosebud over there?"

"Yes, I do," Carrie replied.

Vince said nothing to Ariel's comment but smiled. "Good," he said. "I hope the segment goes well tonight. You're dismissed."

After we left the conference room, Ariel turned to us. "I can't wait to show the fans what phonies you two are," she sneered. "See you later, losers."

"Yeah, I can't wait to mess up your pretty face," Carrie taunted Rose.

"How about we start practicing?" Rose snarled. She tried to go for Carrie, but I held her back.

"Rose, not now!" I hissed. "We have to wait until the show!"

Rose smirked at the girls as I led her away. There was no way I was going to let her fight Carrie for real and get in trouble for it. I didn't want our career marked by bad behavior.

We met up with our group of friends and had lunch together. Then our group of girls went shopping to browse some of the stores. Rose and I didn't buy anything, but it was fun just hanging out with the girls. We were afraid we'd meet Ariel and Carrie, too, but they weren't around. When our shopping spree was over, we went back to the hotel to relax for a bit before we had to go to the arena.

We couldn't wait for our segment to start, even though I told Rose that she couldn't be too hard on Carrie when fighting her. "Remember, it still has to be fake," I reminded her.

"Look, I know what I'm doing," Rose told me. "And if I do pull out some hair, who cares? That bitch deserves it. We're in Jersey, and I'm going to pull off a catfight that's so awesome, it'll make what happens on The Real Housewives of New Jersey look like a tea party."

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't dissuade Rose once she was set on something. We went to our locker room and got ready for the show. When it was our turn to go out and do our segment, we headed to where the camera was set up and where Josh was. He smiled at us before we went on.

"Good luck, girls," he said.

"Thanks," I said. Rose nodded. Then the director yelled, "And we're on!"

22222

"I'm standing by with The Hardy Girlz," Josh began. "Now, Girlz, last Monday on Raw was your debut match. Tell me what it felt like to go out there for the first time in front of millions of people."

"Well, Josh, it was amazing," Ruby replied. "The crowd was so pumped, and we were so excited to be there live. It was a rush."

"Yeah, it was awesome," Rose added.

"I'll bet it was," Josh said. "Well, during your match with Starstruck, The Straight Edge Sisters, Ariel and Carrie, decided they were going to interfere in your match. Let's take a look."

The replay of what happened on Raw was put up for the fans to see as Ariel and Carrie interfered in the match.

"So, what are your thoughts on what they did to your match?" Josh asked them.

"Well, it was definitely a bad move on their part," Ruby replied. "I don't know why they did that, but I can tell you—"

Before Ruby could finish, The Straight Edge Sisters came up to them, smirking.

"Well, well, well, it looks like The Hardy Girlz are getting an interview," Ariel began. "Now, why would that be? We're the best, not them."

Carrie pretended to think. "Oh, I know," she said. "Probably because the fans want an interview, and you know how WWE always wants to give the fans what they want. Too bad they're cheering for a bunch of phonies."

"Phonies?" Rose growled.

"Yes, phonies," Ariel replied. "That means you're fake."

"We're not fake," Ruby insisted. "We're as real as they come, Ariel."

Carrie laughed. "Why, you're delusional if you think that," she said. "Are you sure you aren't smoking pot? I'm sure your dad could lend you some from his stash."

Enraged by Carrie's comment, Rose tackled her to the ground and began punching her. A fight ensued with both girls kicking and punching as hard as they could Rose even managed to pull out some of Carrie's hair. Ruby and Ariel hurried to break them up before any more damage could be done. In the arena, the fans were cheering for the fight.

"This isn't over!" Ariel screamed. "We'll see you two in three weeks at Survivor Series!"

"Bring it on!" Rose shouted. "We're not scared of you!"

Then the director signaled that the segment was over as the camera cut off.

22222

"I think a lot of that was more than what Vince called for," I remarked. "You okay, Rose?"

"No, I think she gave me a black eye," Rose complained. Sure enough, her eye was bruised. "But don't worry, I pulled out a chunk of her hair."

The girls came storming up to us, anger written on their faces.

"You bitch!" Carrie snarled, pointing her finger at Rose. "You pulled out some of my hair! You weren't supposed to do that!"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I had to play the part, didn't I?" she said innocently. "Besides, it's a Jersey thing."

"Just wait until Vince hears about this," Carrie threatened. "He'll fire you for sure."

"Whatever," I said. "We gave the fans what we wanted to see, and Rose played the part well. The fans are really going to like what we've got to offer."

Ariel and Carrie flipped us the middle finger before sauntering away. I didn't care anyway. The segment went well, and I was happy that the fans were really getting into it.

After it was over, our dads called us again to congratulate us on a good segment. They were a bit concerned about Vince putting us in a big Pay-Per-View event, but I reassured them that Vince knew what he was doing and that we'd be okay.

"Congrats on that fight," Alanna said as she came over to us. "That was awesome."

"Thanks," Rose said. "I'm glad someone liked it."

We went out to dinner after the how and talked about the segment as well as other highlights of the show. We were glad that so many fans had enjoyed our segment, though Rose wished she could've gotten more hits in on Carrie. I assured her that in three weeks, we'd have our revenge on them in the ring where the fighting belonged.

"Yeah, but knowing us, we'll lose again," she complained. "I think it's too soon to put us at a big event like that, even though it's awesome that Vince thinks we can do it."

"Yeah, I agree," I said. "I guess we'll just have to let the chips fall where they may."

As it turned out, word of our segment had reached the restaurant. There were quite a few fans who came up to us and wanted our autographs. I politely told them that as soon as we were done eating, we would sign their things. They accepted that and let us be until we were done. It felt good to get noticed like this, and I was happy that fans seemed to like us. All of us signed autographs and chatted with the fans for a little while.

"I wanna be like you when I grow up," a little girl told me.

"Well, keep working hard and you will be," I said. "But make sure you stay in school, too."

"I will," she promised.

"Good," I said. "What's your name?"

"Chelsea," she answered.

"Good luck, Chelsea," I said as I gave her a hug. She smiled and skipped away happily. It made me feel good to know that there were young kids who looked up to us like that.

"I guess we'd better head out," Rose said. "I'm beat."

"Me, too," I agreed. "See you guys later."

Back in our hotel room, we just hung out and watched TV together. Both of us were exhausted from the day, and we were supposed to go to Philadelphia for a house show tomorrow. Before the show, we had to do some press interviews and do a signing at a mall, which we knew would take a lot of our time. Although we didn't mind doing this for the fans, we knew it was going to be a long day, so we headed to bed early so that we could get an early start in the morning. As it was, I didn't get a lot of sleep due to having a nightmare where Ariel and Carrie did something to get both of us fired. Though I knew it was only a dream, I vowed to keep an eye on them to make sure they wouldn't do something for real.

A/N: So, now the girls have had their first segment. What did you think of it? And what will happen between The Hardy Girlz and the Straight Edge Sisters next? Find out in the next chapter of Extreme Bonds. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reaction and Retaliation

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I planned on having at least two chapters up before Survivor Series, but then other plot bunnies bit me, and I had to take care of them. So, you're going to get these two chapters a little later than I intended. My apologies. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed so far. Your encouragement really means the world to me, and I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

After our segment with the Straight Edge Sisters, fans were going crazy for us. We knew this would happen, but we never expected it to reach the heights that it did. We were scheduled for a mall appearance, which we'd never done before. Ruby made sure we were both up early so that we could make the appearance in time. As we approached the mall, we couldn't believe the sea of fans that were waiting to see us. They all cheered as our car pulled up and we got out.

"Wow, I can't believe so many people showed up," I whispered to Ruby.

"I know," she agreed. "Well, let's get to it."

Security led us to the mall entrance and directed us to where we had to be. We saw a table that was set up with two bottles of water and some Sharpie pens. We settled down and waited for the fans to come to us. Most of them had Hardy Boyz merchandise, though there were a few who had our first official T-shirt. It was black with our picture on it and the Hardy logo with our own design interspersed in it (a combination of roses and thorns surrounding the H and rubies in the middle).

"Hey, nice job sticking it to those girls," one fan said. "That was awesome."

"Thanks," I said as I signed her poster.

Needless to say, the fans loved us, and we couldn't be happier. After we were finished, we decided to look around the mall for a little while since we didn't have to be at the arena until later. We actually met up with Aurora and Alanna, so we decided to just have a fun day window shopping. Both of us were on cloud nine, and we didn't think anything would ruin the day.

Boy, were we wrong.

When we got to the arena, we went to our locker room and put our bags down just as we always did. Then we left to see if we could find any of our friends. We met up with Aurora, Alanna, Aaliyah, Dominic, Cameron, Simone, and Brandon in catering and just hung out. We talked about the show and told everyone about our mall appearance.

"I bet the fans went nuts for you, right?" Brandon asked.

"That's an understatement," I replied. "They went crazy for us."

"Well, you'd better get used to it," Cameron told us. "That's the beauty of being a WWE Superstar. You get noticed."

"Yeah, you're right," Ruby said.

At one point, Ariel and Carrie came into catering and gave us some sly looks as they passed. We watched them grab two water bottles and then leave, giving us those funny looks again.

"What was that about?" Ruby wondered.

"Something tells me they are up to no good," Simone answered. "We'd better keep an eye on them."

Ruby checked her watch. "Oh, we have to get ready," she told me. "We're supposed to have a segment at the beginning."

I nodded, and we headed back to our locker room. But when we got there, we discovered that our bags were missing! What the hell had happened?

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked. "I know we left them right here."

Ruby thought for a minute. "Well, maybe it's a rib," she said. "You know, a prank played by the locker room. Remember how our dads used to tell us about that?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I mused. "So, what do we do? Do we confront them?"

"No, we don't have time to go searching," Ruby said as she checked her watch again. "I say we do the segment in our street clothes and just wing it."

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

A stagehand came in our locker room. "You're on in five, girls," he said.

I smiled at my cousin. "Let's do this," I said.

22222

"I'm standing now with Ruby and Rose Hardy," Josh Matthews began. "Now, girls, you've had a pretty intense feud with the Straight Edge Sisters. During an interview you got into an altercation with the girls. Let's take you back to that moment."

Fans were then shown the replay of the fight between the Straight Edge Sisters and the Hardy Girlz. After the footage was shown, Josh asked, "What are your thoughts on that altercation?"

"Well, Josh, those girls deserved it," Rose replied. "They've been messing with us ever since we came here, and now it's time for them to receive some payback. An opportunity arose, and I took it."

"You should know that Carrie is threatening to sue you for emotional distress, Rose," Josh told her.

"Emotional distress?" Rose repeated. "Are you serious, Josh? She's the one who started all of this. I think she needs to get her head out of her stuck up little ass and deal with it."

"Ruby, do you have anything to say?" Josh asked.

"Yes, I do," Ruby replied. "I just want to say that we're grateful for all of the support from our fans. Without you, we wouldn't be where we are today. I also want to assure you that we'll put on a good show at Survivor Series and show just who we are."

"Thanks, ladies," Josh said. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Josh," Ruby said.

22222

After the segment was over we spotted Aurora sitting on a crate with Alanna and hurried up to her.

"Hey, guys, nice segment," she said. "But why weren't you wearing your shirts?"

"Our stuff's missing," Ruby answered. "You don't happen to know anything about it, do you? This isn't some sort of rib, is it?"

Aurora looked stunned. "No, it isn't," she said. "Normally, we're not allowed to say when a rib's supposed to take place, but it was going to be after Survivor Series. Just don't tell Cam I said anything."

"We won't," I said. "So, if this isn't a rib, then someone's doing this behind our backs."

"We'll help you look for your stuff," Alanna offered.

"Thanks," Ruby said gratefully. "Where should we start?"

"What about the Dumpster?" I suggested. "Maybe they put our stuff there."

The others nodded, and we hurried outside and combed the Dumpsters, but we couldn't find our stuff. Okay, this wasn't good. Where the hell could it be? We searched the other locker rooms, hoping maybe it was there, but no such luck.

"Okay, we're getting nowhere," Ruby surmised. "It's not in any of the Dumpsters, and it isn't in any of the other locker rooms."

"I can think of one other place," Alanna replied. She led the way to the girls' restroom. At first, I laughed at the thought, but my laughter died when Alanna opened one of the stalls. There was my bag stuffed in a toilet. In the next stall were my clothes all floating in the toilet. Ruby's things were in two different stalls. Neither of us could believe it.

"Those bitches!" I yelled. "They had the nerve to do this!" I quickly fished out my things, wrinkling my nose in disgust as I did so. "Great, they're all wet! Now, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, we can get them washed and dried," Alanna reassured us. "There's a laundry room that'll help us with that."

Both of us were grateful that Alanna and Aurora were here with us. They helped us take our things to the laundry room and set them in the washer. As we waited, Aurora told us about her last conversation with her dad. Just as she was telling us a joke he'd told her, my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was Dad.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he said. "How's it going? I saw your segment tonight. Where were those new shirts you told us about?"

"Oh, we kind of had a mishap," I said.

"A mishap?" he repeated. "What kind of mishap?"

"Someone stole our stuff and put it in the toilet," I replied. I figured there was no beating around the bush with Dad.

Dad actually laughed. "Are you sure it wasn't a rib?" he asked.

"No, Aurora said they weren't planning on ribbing us until after Survivor Series," I replied. "I know it was Ariel and Carrie who did this to us. It just had to be them."

"Okay, calm down, Rosie," Dad said. "I know you're upset, but you can't go picking a fight with them."

"Dad, they put our things in the toilet!" I shouted. "Don't you think they went too far?"

"Yeah, but you still can't pick a fight with them," he replied. "Just try to ignore them. They want you to pick a fight so you get in trouble."

I sighed. He was right, but that didn't mean I wanted to listen to him. "Okay, I won't," I said. "Thanks for calling, Dad."

"No problem, Rosie," he said. "Just stay calm and don't get into trouble. Tell Ruby that Jeff says hi."

"I will," I promised. "Tell Mom I love her. Talk to you later, Dad."

"Talk to you later, sweetie," Dad said.

As I hung up, I turned to Ruby. "Uncle Jeff sends his love," I told her.

"I knew he would," she said. "At least we don't have a match tonight."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't change what happened," I replied. "I know Dad told me not to get in a fight, but this is ridiculous. They have to pay for it."

A smile crossed Aurora's face. "Don't worry, girls," she said. "I think Cam and I can come up with something good. I'll talk to him and see what we can do to get them back."

"But you could get into trouble," Ruby protested.

Aurora laughed. "Rubes, you're forgetting who I'm related to," she responded. "There's no way I can get in trouble for anything. I've been pulling pranks for a long time here. Those girls won't know what hit them. We'll do it after Survivor Series, and I'll make sure that Cam knows about it. We'll just postpone the rib for you guys for later, but I'm not going to say when. You're not supposed to know. I'll make sure it's something really harmless though."

"Thanks, Aurora," I said. "We owe you one."

"Don't mention it," she said.

Once our clothes were washed and dried, we put them back in our bags. Alanna and Aurora urged us to hang out with them so we weren't alone. We went to Aurora's locker room and just stayed there for the rest of the show. Although Dad had told me not to pick a fight with Ariel and Carrie, I just couldn't help but pissed. I watched as they fought Ebony and Destiny and was glad when Ebony and Destiny won. Ruby saw the anger on my face and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rose, we'll get them at Survivor Series," she whispered to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll kick their asses and show them not to mess with us," I agreed. There was no way those two were going to get away with what they did. Even if we weren't supposed to win the match, I would make sure they would pay. There was no doubt about that.

A/N: Ooooh, now things are really heating up. So, will Ruby and Rose win their first PPV match, or will the Straight Edge Sisters defeat them? Find out in the next chapter of Extreme Bonds. Feel free to leave a review after you have finished reading. Have a shelltastic day.


End file.
